Superman Origin Movie
by pheonixanddragon828
Summary: This is my rendition of how a Superman origin story may be successfully adapted into a live-action cinema movie. It's just a simple overview of the plot with no dialogue.


Origin Stories

Superman

Credit: Brandon Routh as Clark Kent/Superman; Michelle Monaghan as Lois Lane; Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen; Kevin Spacey as Lex Luthor; Frank Langella as Perry White; Kristen Kreuk as Lana Lang; Annette O'toole as Martha Kent; John Schneider as Jonathan Kent; Julian Sanders as Jor-El; Helen Slater as Lara; Parker Posey as Hope; Cassidy Freemen as Mercy Graves; and Stephen Bender as young Clark.

On a planet thousands of light years away from Earth, chaos is raging on their streets as worldwide earthquakes shakes the planet to its core. The grounds are splitting beneath their feet as mountains collapse and fire rage. But amidst the chaos, within a tower that still stands tall, a scientist by the name of Jor-El is secretly working on a rocket ship in his laboratory. As he adds the finishing touch to his one-man prototype rocket, a 3-piece crystal embedded in a secret compartment, he calls to his wife to bring in their infant son.

His wife, Lara brings in their infant son Kal-El and is instructed to place him in the rocket. Though reluctant to part with her child, she decides it is best to do so to save him from their dying planet. She puts her son in the rocket ship and watches with her husband as it closes. Upon saying their final farewells to their son, Jor-El and Lara watches as the small rockets shoots into the sky, into space and away from their planet. They embrace each other as they closed their eyes. Moments later, the planet of Krypton explodes and the pieces of the planet are shattered throughout the universe.

Yet the little rocket remains, flying at near-speed of light towards its destination; Earth. It was program by Jor-El to arrive at earth due to their race's resemblance to humans as well as Jor-El and Lara past experience with the alien planet.

Meanwhile, in the small town of Smallville, Kansas, USA, a couple is driving down the road in their red pick-up truck when suddenly out of nowhere, an unknown object from the sky crashes in front of them causing them to swerve dangerously and the truck flipping over. Though only slightly injured, they slowly get out of their car and make their way to the crash site and discover the spaceship from Krypton. As it opens, it reveals the young boy, now 3 years old. Through much debate and speculation, the Kents decide to adopt the boy and so they put the spaceship in their truck and with the little boy, drove back home.

Throughout the years to come, the Kents raised the boy, named Clark because of Martha Kent's maiden name, to be a fine, strong, and tall boy imbued with a strong sense of moral righteousness. The boy Clark slowly but surely discovers the various powers he gains from Earth's yellow sun. With these powers he masquerades as a teen hero against the paranormal activities in his small town of Smallville. He hides his identity from everyone except his parents and his best friends Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan and becomes a star quarterback of his high school football team despite eventually losing Pa Kent to a heart attack in his senior year. He also becomes smitten with a childhood friend and neighbor, Lana Lang.

It is 1984, Earth's time and a grown-up Clark Kent is at his High School Senior Prom with his date, Lana Lang. After a dance, Clark and Lana decided to take a walk outside. At first, Lana was hoping Clark was going to propose to her but as they approach a park bench, Clark told her something unexpected. Clark revealed his secret to her and told her that he is leaving Smallville after graduation and that he doesn't know where he's going. Clark asks if Lana wants to go with him, but a shock and disappointed Lana refuses. The day after graduation, Clark is gone.

Eight years later, a 26-year-old Clark is in Africa as part of his journey to find a suitably heroic role in his life. He is currently acting as a freelance reporter and is headed out to the war torn lands of Africa with his mentor Asuru Kebile. However, they are caught in street fight between the two ethnic groups, Hutu and Tutsi, while interviewing certain elected officials. Asuru Kebile is killed and a distraught Clark realizes that with his incredible powers, he can help protect the people from danger and strive for a better world.

Clark returns back to Smallville, his hometown where he tells his mother that he wants to use his power to protect people and a delighted Martha helps Clark dig back up, his old spaceship that has been buried beneath their barn. After much investigation of the ship, Clark finds the crystals that Jor-El has hidden. Through a telepathic communication, the glowing blue crystal instructs Clark to travel up North to the Arctic. Clark follows its instructions and ends up at the North Pole. Subconsciously, Clark throws the crystals ½ a mile away into the deep Arctic snow.

At first nothing happen but slowly yet suddenly, giant crystals began sprouting out of the ground until it created a crystal fortress for Clark. Entering the fortress, Clark accidentally activates a mechanism that produced a hologram of his biological father's face. The hologram explained to Clark that he is his father and that he sent Clark to Earth where he hopes he may do great deed. Then suddenly, information regarding the history of Krypton appears and began "downloading" itself into Clark's brain. Thus began Clark's training.

A week later, an exhausted Clark arrives back home to Smallville and shared his story to his mother. Together, they created a costume out the Kryptonian blanket that Clark was wrapped around in when he first arrived. As a late addition, Clark added the crest of the House of El on the front of the costume. Saying goodbye to his mother, Clark journeyed to Metropolis in New York where he felt he could begin his career as a crime fighter.

In Metropolis, Clark realizes he needed to support himself and thus set up an interview at the Daily Planet. Though the interview with the editor Perry White does not go very smoothly, Clark meets Daily Planet's star reporter Lois Lane as well as cub photographer Jimmy Olsen. Clark is immediately smitten with Lois who does not seems to notice him very much. As Clark exit the Daily Planet, he hears screaming on the street as people gather at the Daily Planet entrance to stare at something happening high above. Clark looks up and sees a helicopter swinging dangerously on top of the Daily Planet roof. It has malfunction and seems like it was about to crash. Upon closer inspection with his telescopic vision, Clark saw that Lois and Jimmy were trapped on that chopper.

Quickly walking to the nearest phone booth, Clark changed into his costume with super speed and burst out of the telephone booth. Immediately spectators were pointing and gasping about this figure that flew without aid at tremendous speed up along the Daily Planet building just in the nick of time to catch Jimmy Olsen falling out of the helicopter. With ease, he set the copter back into place and released the passenger into safety. Suddenly with his super-hearing, he heard a television news channel about a plane that has malfunction and is plummeting down to Earth.

Without hesitation, Clark burst off the roof of the Daily Planet and used his power to locate the falling plane. His initial attempt to stop the plane was unsuccessful but he got a hold of the nose of the airplane and stopped it just before it crashed into the Metropolis Monarch's baseball stadium. After setting down the plane gently and making sure the passengers are safe, Clark stepped back out of the plane to thunderous cheers of the baseball fans. And with that, Clark flew back to his Metropolis apartment.

As televisions around the world covered the story of the new superhero, one man sits in his office; Lex Luthor. With his bodyguards, Mercy and Hopes at his side, he brood in his dark office. He knew exactly what that new hero was because he has always had a fascination with astronomy and has experimented with the new mineral Kryptonite. He was an alien. Originally, he would have welcomed the extraterrestrial with opened arm. But ever since the incident, his demeanor has change.

Lex as a young man, arrived at Smallville by his father's order. Here, he befriended a young Clark Kent who also had interest in astronomy. One day, while studying Kryptonite in Luthor Mansion, Clark became sick upon approaching him. He though Clark was also appalled at his hobbies, just like everybody else. In anger, Lex accidentally set fire to his house. His father was burnt to death when Lex refused to help. Lex himself has all of his hair burnt off and his mood forever changed.

Now a 35-year-old CEO of Lex Corp, Luthor begins plotting a plan. One afternoon, Lex made a public announcement calling out Clark to come meet him. Clark did and Lex took him into his private office to discuss business. Luthor ask Clark if he was willing to help him in some business problems he was having. Clark, who disagreed with Lex's plans, refuses to help and left. This angered Lex.

That night Clark chance to past by Lois' apartment and stopped there. Though he surprised her, Clark offered an interview to Lois who has been asking for one since their first meeting. In this interview, Clark divulged information containing his powers and history. As a demonstration of his powers, Clark flew Lois around the city of Metropolis before bringing her back to her apartment. The next day, the interview was printed and on the front cover, Lois dubbed the new alien, Superman.

Several days later, Superman continued to make appearances throughout the world. However, one day Lex made another public announcement stating that Superman was the beginning of an alien invasion. The public does not buy the story and as a result Lex triggers his trap. Suddenly, Metropolis was besieged by giant, monstrous-looking warships and monsters including a giant mechanical spider. Troops in armor burst out of the warships and begins wrecking Metropolis. Superman struggles to fight the monsters and troops but there are too many of them. Furthermore, he is stricken by tons of Kyptonite that is used to power the machines.

Since he could not beat the monsters and there are too many troops, Superman rushes to Luthor who he knows is behind this. He confronts Luthor in a standoff but is ambushed by Mercy and Hope. Superman dispatches them relatively quickly. However, when he charges Luthor, he is beaten back by the Kryptonite ring that Luthor has constructed for himself. Luthor continues to beat up the weaken Superman but right before Luthor could deal the finishing punches, he is shot in the back by Lois Lane who has snuck into the room with a gun.

As Lois destroys Luthors kryptonite ring, Superman disable the machine controlling the hologram covered machines. With the machines powered down, Superman quickly dispatches the remaining troops along with the U.S Nation Guard. The troops were discovered to be loyalist of Luthor and went along with his plan. Days later, Clark received news that he has received the job at the Daily Planet. Luthor has been thrown in jailed though he is likely to get out soon with the team of lawyers he has put together. Nonetheless Superman is hail as the hero as he helps rebuild the ruined part of Metropolis.

One afternoon, Superman stands atop the Daily Planet roof where he talks to Lois secretly. He suddenly hears an explosion several miles away and tells Lois he must go, giving her one final kiss before he leaves. As he waves goodbye to her, he flies up into the sky and above the clouds where he bathe himself in the bright sunlight. In the end, he speeds away into the horizon with the sun looking on.


End file.
